sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sploder Series Team
The Sploder Series Team, also sometimes known as the SST Team, is a group of members on Sploder who make game series, seperately. They are the team in charge of the Desert Wolf, Petit's Adventure, Skyward, Tigzon, Jingo, and Stephenio Chronicles games. Occasionally these different series have crossovered, thanks to the collaborative efforts and mutual support of the team members. Anyone can make a Sploder series, but only members of the Sploder Series Team can make a Sploder Series/an SST series. Members Current *Dealwithitdewott (AKA Dealwithitdewott the epic on the wiki) *Rich3001k (AKA SploderianRich on the wiki) *Mangamixer (AKA Tigzon the Tigerox on the wiki) (Briefly retired) *Almightygoomy (AKA Claus the Mighty on the wiki) *Supersonic72 (AKA TyphlosionX on the wiki) *Stephenio *Unovi Former *Fennekin (Quit completely) *MJDuniverse (Was voted off the team) Affiliates *Magmatar (Created the wiki; though he made no Sploder Series) *Makever *5guy *Borealdragon *Bgknick Sploder Games Released Dealwithitdewott *Desert Wolf *Desert Wolf 2: King Iguana's Revenge (non-canon) *Desert Wolf Recoded *Desert Wolf Recoded: Premium Edition (non-canon) *Desert Wolf 3 *Water Sea Wars (non-canon) *Desert Wolf 2 Recoded *Magic Dungeon *Water Sea Wars: Final Mix Rich3001k *Adventure Levels 1 and 2 Rerelease (non-canon) *Petit Lost in a Cave *Petit Lost Again *Petit's Adventure Recoded *Petit's Adventure 2 *Tigzon in Petit's World *Petit's Adventure 3 *Petit Shore *B-Ball *Petit Recoded in a Cave *Petit Recoded Again *Racket Frog *Petit's Adventure Recoded Turbo *Petit's Adventure 2 Turbo *B-Ball Plus *Sun Kenny in Petit's World *Petit Flashback *B-Ball 2 *Racket Frog Typhoon * Sploder Superstars Blast Mangamixer *Tigzon on a Old Gameboy (non-canon) *Tigzon on a Gameboy Color (non-canon) *Tigzon Island Almightygoomy *Skyward Recreated *Skyward Revelations Remade *Skyward Powers *Skyward Powers Remastered *Desert Wolf Sandstorm *Skyward 4 Supersonic72 *Zeon: The Ultimate Journey *Puzzle Guy *Puzzle Guy 2 *Puzzle Guy: The Forest of Doom *Puzzle Guy 3 *Puzzle Guy In Space *The Adventures of Jingo *Zeon: The Space Warrior *Sploder Brawlers (non-canon) *Jingo 2 *Puzzle Guy 3.5 *Jingo Plus *Jingo 2 Remastered *Sploder Brawlers Melee *Jingo Legends *Puzzle Guy Recoded *Puzzle Guy 2 Recoded *Gravity Remastered *Skyward Heroes *The Adventures of Jingo Recoded *Jingo Versus Icero *Puzzle Guy 3 Recoded *Jingo 2 Recoded Stephenio * Stephenio * Legend of Iris * Stephenio: Halloween Edition (non-canon) Remakes and/or updated re-releases of existing games are usually considered higher canon than previous releases, if applicable, and the original release. Some notable exceptions are "Stephenio: Halloween Edition" and "Desert Wolf Recoded: Premium Edition," which are non-canon editions of canon games. To be released *Desert Wolf 4 *Tigzon Origins *Tigzon Z *Cross Tower Terror *Puzzle Guy 4 Cancelled/Privated *Sploder Quest X (CANCELLED) *Crossover Project X (CANCELLED) *Polvo (CANCELLED) *Petit x Skyward (CANCELLED) *Tigzon CLASSIC (CANCELLED) *Tigzon Adventure (CANCELLED) (privated) *Adventure (privated) *Skyward Chronicles (CANCELLED; only part 1 released) *Skyward (privated) *Skyward Revelations (privated) *Jingo 3 (CANCELLED; became Jingo Legends) *Sploder Fighterz (CANCELLED; only first two parts released) *Tigzon Battle (CANCELLED) *Jingo RPG (CANCELLED) *Jingo Origins (CANCELLED) *Spyward (CANCELLED) *Puzzle Guy Tutorial (privated) Cancelled games and privated games are to be considered non-canon by default, unless the creator has stated or implied otherwise. Facts and Trivia *Dealwithitdewott was the very first Sploder Series Team member and created it along with Rich3001k. Mangamixer, AlmightyGoomy, MJDuniverse. Supersonic72, Stephenio, and Unovi joined along afterwards. **However, it should be noted that Supersonic72's Puzzle Guy series and Zeon series both predate Dealwithitdewott's Desert Wolf series on Sploder. *MJDuniverse was voted off of the team as of 8/2/2015 due to his games rarely including gameplay. *Fennekin was the only female to be part of the team, but left shortly after cancelling Polvo and leaving Sploder. *As of July 15th of 2016, Mangamixer was no longer part of the Sploder Series Team, due to him losing interest in making Sploder games. **Despite this, he has since rejoined the team.